1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatments for the disposal of pesticides in wastewater. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for decomposing 2-chloro-4-(ethylamino)-6-(isopropylamino)-s-triazine, hereinafter referred to as "atrazine" in wastewater solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Atrazine is one of the most widely used herbicides in the United States. Annual production was estimated at 35,913 metric tons in 1982. Atrazine has been detected in groundwater in the parts per billion (ppb) range.
Safe disposal of herbicide wastewater containing atrazine compounds, and compounds related thereto, is a major problem for the farmer, commercial applicator, or small-scale formulator. Improper herbicide wastewater disposal is a significant contributing factor to groundwater contamination. Consequently, there exists a need for a simple, low-cost, and versatile system for the disposal of atrazine which maybe used by the low-level herbicide user.
Wastewater disposal treatments currently being investigated in the United States include (1) rinsewater recycling; (2) granular carbon absorption; (3) UV-ozonation; (4) small-scale incineration; (5) solar photo-decomposition; (6) chemical degradation; (7) evaporation, photodegradation and biodegradation in containment devices; (8) genetically engineered products; (9) leach fields; (10) acid and alkaline trickling filter systems; (11) organic matrix adsorption and microbial degradation; (12) and evaporation and biological treatment with wicks. Although most of these technologies are still in the experimental stage, they show little promise because they are costly and slow, often producing inconsistent results or having a limited applicability. Further, techniques such as wastewater volume reduction by rinsewater recycling and granular carbon absorption are disadvantageous because they require additional steps to decompose the pesticide or to recover carbon sources.